


Doll Tag

by Gloomiebunny009, Love_Psycho



Series: Halloween Week [7]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Demon Rin, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, Shrinking, but he means well, poor poor renzo, rin can be a meanie, witch izumo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomiebunny009/pseuds/Gloomiebunny009, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izumo is the town witch, a rather hot tempered one at that. Renzō is the boy that is probably way too curious about her and her magic. When a misfired spell results in some...problems for Renzō, Izumo doesn't hesitate to look up a solution. But when it involves summoning a demon, nothing is ever going to be easy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doll Tag

**Author's Note:**

> And so ends the Halloween Week! Happy Halloween! Here's the collab made by LP and GB!

If there is one place that Shima Renzō finds he can truly relax in it's his good friend Kamiki Izumo's. There isn't particularly special about her apartment located just on the edge of downtown in a quiet neighbourhood. That quiet neighbourhood part is one particular reason he likes coming since most people don't come this far out, leaving him plenty of time to hang out with his friend.

The real reason he stays around Izumo is because, to put it simply, she's this town's witch.

Renzō rides up to the large apartment building on his bike, breaking when he comes to the small iron fence around the place climbing off only to walk it to the bike rack locking his ride to it. Before he heads to the front door he stops at the large mailbox divided into six parts just outside the apartments. Renzō uses the key Izumo gave him to unlock her mailbox and take out what's inside, and heads to the front door after closing the metal box.

He goes to the small little combox next to the door, and presses Izumo's button holding it down so he can talk to her. “Hey Izumo-chan I'm here.”

After a bit and with no reply a loud buzz and the sound of something unlocking comes to his ears, which is his signal to head through the front door.

Unlike most apartment buildings, the one Izumo's stays at is a more rare kind. At one time it had been a large ordinary home but has since been renovated into being used as an apartment building. It's a two story home, with the first floor being divided equally into two apartments, with the second much the same. He knows the basement and attic of the old home have been renovated as well in this style but both are one apartment instead of being divided.

Izumo lives on the second floor in her own little apartment, almost living rent free seeing as she provides the whole place with herbal remedies and charms in exchange for her apartment. Outside of the witch and the landlord, who actually lives in the small cottage next to the house, there are only two other people living here, with the other apartments empty.

The young witch lives up on the second floor on the left, which gives her plenty of privacy and a good spot for her to take off on her broom. Not to mention she's the only one on that floor at the moment, giving her something of a private space.

Renzō glances through his friend's mail as he walks through the entrance hall, eyeing the package she received. It's pretty light, so he's curious as to what's in it and decides to slip it into his bag for safe keeping. He heads down the small hall directly in front of him to the stairwell, heading up it quickly so he doesn't keep Izumo waiting.

Up on the second floor he comes to another small hallway, each wall having a door on it leading to an apartment on the floor. Renzō goes for the one on the left, stopping to take out Izumo's mail before bring his hand up to knock.

“Yo, Izumo-chan I'm here and you've got some mail!” He knocks on the solid door before finding it unlocked as always. Renzō opens it and slips inside, locking the door himself when he closes it.

The front of the apartment looks normal as always, simple and clean which is just like Izumo in the end. He takes off his shoes before going down the hall that leads into Izumo's spell room, smelling something in the air that means she's making a potion.

Pushing the spell room door open he's greeted with the smell of something sweet mixed with the strong aroma of roses. Just like he thought Izumo is indeed working on some sort of potion at the small table set off to the other side of the room next to the large shelf full of all the ingredients she uses for spells and potions. On the table is what can only be called a cauldron, with portable gas burners placed underneath set at the highest heat they can be at.

Izumo the witch herself is busy stirring the concoction with a serious look in her eyes as she watches the liquid inside the cauldron.

“What are you working on Izumo-chan?” He asks, staying where he's at. Better to be safe than sorry in regards to a witch's work.

“Air freshener that smells different to everyone.” She answers after a moment. “Some sent me a request for something like it since they couldn't stand store bought ones. What does it smell like to you?”

“Roses and sweet stuff.” He sees her nod her head clearly happy with his answer. “And is it safe to have all those burners underneath the cauldron? Don't need you setting your apartment on fire.”

She glares at him but never stops her stirring. “I know what I'm doing Shima, now what do you want?”

He smiles at her as sweetly as he can so use to this question, but you think after being her friend for a whole year she'd figure out he's just come by to hang out.

“Same reason I come here every day after school Izumo-chan.” Renzō's smile never leaves his face as he watches her scowl just a tiny bit. “You're my friend and I like hanging out with you.”

She sighs at that her shoulders relaxing just a tiny bit. “You are the strangest person I've ever met...but if you're going to stick around then be useful and hand me that jar over there.”

“Sure thing.” He follows where she points to see a dark coloured jar on the shelf which he picks up and hands over to her, but not before twisting it open.

Izumo dumps whatever is in the jar into her cauldron after tossing the cap off with ease. She sticks her finger in the red goo that is left inside and sticks it in her finger tasting it before setting the empty glass down. Renzō just watches her silently, giving her things when she needs it or stirring when she has to get something herself.

But that's fairly normal for them when he comes over. Izumo is always working it seems but given that is her only way to make money it's understandable. Her commission work has flourished over the last year of living here but it's still hard for her. So she always makes sure each and every order she's asked to filled is on time and is the best product the person will ever have.

Sometimes he hates that she doesn't charge too much knowing how many bills she has in the end, but there isn't much he can do outside of help her. At least she's doing better than when she'd been stuck as a waitress just a few months ago. He'd rather see her out here working on what she clearly loves than stuck in some crowded café working herself to the bone. It fits her in the end and even if she is the still the same grumpy Izumo he's come to be friends with he knows she's happier and just a little less grumpy.

“So what came in my mail?” She asks turning the burners down just a tiny bit, and pulls the large ladle out.

The smell in the room has become stronger but not obnoxiously so and really makes the place smell pleasant.

“Mmm mostly some letters but you got a package.” He tells her, taking out her mail and handing it to her. They leave the spell room, leaving the door open as they go.

Izumo looks the box over, eyeing the return address critically before shaking it just a little. There's something in there, but it's not fragile, making Renzō super curious as to what's in there. His days are far from dull thanks to things like this. After all it's hard to have a boring day when one of your best friends is a witch who specializes in charms and potions.

“Alright well let's go outside, so we can open it up.” She motions for him to follow her to the back door that has stairs that lead down to the garden behind the building. “That will have to sit and simmer for a bit so might as well see what my next job is.”

“Sure thing, you hungry?” He asks as he comes next to her, digging through his bag at the same time.

Izumo shrugs her shoulders as she opens the door for him. “Yeah I could eat, what do you have?”

“Kaa-san made some cookies so I thought I'd share.” He holds back a laugh when he sees the way her eyes sparkle at that the mention of cookies.

The teen knows well that this witch loves her sweets and it's one of the quicker ways to get her to like you in a way.

* * *

The apartment's back garden is a small one, nothing too fancy or extravagant but Renzō imagines it's one a witch would own. The largest garden is dedicated to herbs and other plants Izumo uses in her spells and potions. There are a few flowers growing around as well and are of course dedicated to her work. The young witch is an efficient person in the end so if she has the space for something she will use it.

Of course this is a communal garden for the entire apartment building but considering all the work Izumo puts into it, both of her neighbours are fine with her having the most space. They aren't big gardeners themselves, so in the end they'd rather see the place used than left to get overgrown.

Out by the door is a small glass table with three chairs around which is where they head to. Izumo sets the two glasses of lemonade on the table, having swung over to the kitchen for the refreshment. Renzō takes his usual spot, placing the cookies box down on the table just before he takes his bag off and places it on the ground next to his chair. Izumo sits across from him grabbing the box right away and opening it to take a cookie from it with no hesitation, her package left forgotten on the table.

“So how's your day going?” Renzō asks, looking around his bag for a box cutter he keeps on him.

“It's been alright.” Izumo shrugs her shoulders as she nibbles on her cookie. “Normal as always honestly.”

“Or about as normal as a witch can get.” Renzō teases softly, pulling the box towards him as he pushes the box cutter's blade up. “Well let's see what's inside here...”

Izumo watches him cut the tape and open the box, and isn't surprised to see a little letter in there on top of some tissue paper. She takes that from Renzō opening it to read while the teen digs through the paper. What he pulls out surprises Renzō, and leaves him staring at the object in his hand.

It's a handmade doll from the looks of it, and a brand new one if the bright colours of the thing's dress says anything. It's made of cloth and has a short bob like hair style around its face, while wearing a red kimono making it look very fancy.

“Huh...a doll? What's it for?” Renzō asks, sliding the box out of the way so he can prop the doll up on the table.

“It's to be a protection charm.” Izumo sets the letter down with her payment, having finished reading it and ready for some more cookies. “The owner wants to give it to their granddaughter, and wants to make sure that it's a special gift.”

“So a protective doll? That's sort of neat.” He smiles at the thought, picking up his glass of lemonade to take a drink from it. “And a sweet gift go give to someone.”

“Hmm yeah I suppose but this is an easy job.” She looks at the thing, thinking about what she'll have to do. “I can totally do it today with no problem and send it back.”

“Really? That's awesome!” He grins at her as a bit of excitement pops up inside of him. “Can I watch?”

Izumo frowns at this, quietly wondering what is with this guy and watching her do magic. After all you see one spell you have seen them all in her opinion. Then again he can be helpful so there really is no problem with letting him stay.

“Still think it's weird you want to watch but yeah sure you can.” Izumo shrugs her shoulders, reaching for her own glass. “Just stay out of the way and don't touch anything.”

Renzō's eyes sparkle up at this, so happy and thrilled he gets to see his friend work her magic. To him it's amazing and so much fun which makes this day ten times better.

“Thanks! I can't wait to see it!” He takes out a cookie from the box and eats it happily.

Izumo just rolls her eyes, but can't help the infectious smile that comes to her lips. Protection charms are easy spells in the end so there's nothing to worry about. If he really wants to watch something so boring she isn't going to stop him.

But first, cookies and lemonade.

* * *

Renzō happily watches from the sidelines as Izumo moves about getting ready to put a protection charm on the doll that he holds. Lost in her preparations she leaves her friend to the side lines, making sure everything is perfect for the spell. After all one little mistake can cause a lot more trouble than it should and bad things can happen if she's not careful.

To Renzō however it's a fun little thing and he loves the fact that Izumo has a room dedicated to spells and potions. Sure it's the smallest one in her apartment but at the same time it's neat to think she can have that. For the most part she keeps it clean, especially the floor since that is where she draws the circle for most of the spells. The other half holds all the things she needs for spells and potions up on a large shelf next to the small table where the air freshener potion sits simmering.

Since this is such a small spell the circle for it is much smaller than the ones he's seen her use before. The design is simpler too, which makes sense considering the object Izumo's putting the spell on is tiny. No need for a huge circle, a small one is the best and keeps it so she doesn't have to worry about smudging things.

The floor is made of a smooth light wood, and is the perfect surface to use erasable markers on to draw a circle. A long time ago she once used chalk, but after testing a few things the witch quickly figured out she prefers markers seeing as she can make more complicated symbols easier. The black marker is especially handy with this little charm, as it easily lets her work out all the detail of the circle without worry.

Next to her as she draws is her book of spells open to the protection spell, that she glances at every so often. With practised ease Izumo has it all drawn out in just a few minutes, capping her marker with a smirk. The next step is setting up the items and things needed to add to the spell, which are all set up in their correct spots.

“All that's left is the doll.” Izumo stands, her book in hand as she observes her work.

“And I got that!” Renzō grins as he steps forward, placing the doll carefully in the centre of the circle. “It goes here right?”

“Yes.” Izumo nods her head, and then moves him back, waving her free hand at him. “Now stay there while I get this done. Don't need you messing up my spell.”

Renzō ignores the last comment and stands back letting the witch work.

There's something pretty cool watching a spell go down, and feeling the energy from it tingle your nerves. He knew the first time he saw her do a spell he'd been hooked on this, just wanting to see more and more. Renzō knows well he's an odd person for thinking this but seeing the witch work it's hard not to like it.

Izumo's voice is serious but light with a calming tone in it as she recites the spell her free hand outstretched over the doll. Her eyes are now closed after reading the spell, reciting it from memory as she concentrates. Wind whirls around them, emanating from the circle as the power starts to build setting all his nerves on edge.

Renzō feels his nerves tingle as the energy rushes through him, surprised at how much stronger than it usually is. It flows over him, feeling like a cool ocean's wave, and drapes over him like a blanket. Just as this goes on a bright light starts to form just above the doll's head and flashes making him cry out in surprise and close his eyes.

This start to calm down after that, the wind slowly disappears and everything settles in a soft silence that covers everything. Izumo slowly opens her eyes, and looks right at the doll frowning when she realizes something is wrong. Walking over to the doll she kneels down by it, picking the thing up to examine it.

“There's nothing on this thing...” She notes, turning it over.

Normally when she puts a protective spell on an object she can feel the warm energy drift off it, however now there's nothing which is super odd. Especially since she did the circle right, and pronounced everything right as well. There should so much energy flowing off the doll even a normal person would be able to feel it.

But there is nothing and that is a very bad thing...

“Shima did you—Shima!?”

Izumo feels her blood run cold as she realizes she can't see the teen anywhere around her. She can't help but think he's disappeared until her eyes fall on the pile of clothing that she knows belongs to Renzō laying right where he originally stood and there seems to be something moving around in them.

Licking her lips Izumo places the doll back on the circle and stands, slowly approaching the pile of clothing before kneeling down next to it. She can hear something making very upset noises there but they sound like nothing she's ever heard before. Gulping, she shakily reaches out to the clothing and starts pulling them back to see what's there.

With a gasp Renzō pops his head out of the clothing placing a hand against his heart as his entire body shakes. “It was so dark!!” He yelled looking at the floor. “What the hell happened Izumo-chan!?”

Right after the blinding light the world had gone dark and some cloth had covered him making it hard to breathe. Until that thing had been lifted off of him part of Renzō is sure he would have died or something but now everything seems to be okay...that is until he looks up and sees not the normal sized Izumo but a giant one!

“Holy shit!” He yells up at his large friend who just stares down at him with large wide eyes. “You're a giant Izumo-chan!”

She shakes her head no at that. “No, that's not it you idiot! You shrunk! You're as big as the doll now!”

“W-what?” Renzō looks down at himself and notices what he's standing on is his clothing and feels his stomach drop.

This is of course when both realize that he is very naked, which causes them both to squeak and go red. Renzō tries to cover himself while Izumo turns around, setting her book down to look for something he can use for clothing. She finds her handkerchief which she quickly drops on top of the small teenager, who yelps at the cloth falling on him.

“Here! Use this to cover yourself.” Izumo orders him still red faced.

“Thanks.” He mumbles, quickly tying the cloth around him as some sort of toga type thing. “Izumo-chan...what the hell happened?”

“I don't know! I did everything right, the charms were all set up...” She turns to look back at him when she's sure he's “dressed” her eyebrows down and making that familiar crease between them.

“Well something must have gone wrong!” Renzō points out as he goes towards Izumo standing next to her after she sits down, pulling her book into her lap. “Or else I wouldn't have been shrunk.”

“I know that!” Izumo snaps, almost growling at the currently small Renzō. “Just...shut up...lemme figure out what happened.”

A quick look at the spell tells her she said the right things, and has all the right ingredients...so what made this spell freak out like this? Placing her book down on the ground Izumo stands up, making sure Renzō's out of he way and goes to the circle. When she looks at it she freezes and notices a large smudge just on the edge of it, making it clear someone stepped on it.

“Oh no...” Izumo's stomach drops. “Someone messed up the circle!”

“W-what?” Renzō asks, actually runs over to her to see what she's talking about and looks down at the circle seeing the messed up part of it. “...Uh-oh...”

“You stepped on it!” She hisses at Renzō, who cowers back at the dark look on her face.

“W-what do you mean?! I remember making extra sure I didn't touch the circle!” Renzō argues back, pointing at the circle. “Look, the mark is in the area you were in!”

Izumo twitches at that, and sees he is totally right but her pride won't let her admit, so instead she pulls her book onto her lap and starts to flip through it.

“A-anyway I can totally fix this! Just stay there and I'll have you back to your normal size in no time.” Izumo hurriedly says as she works to find what can fix this.

Renzō twitches at the fact she seems to refuse to admit she did wrong but stays quiet, since he seriously does not want to be stuck like this forever.

* * *

She can't fix it...

Or at least that's the first thought that runs through Izumo's mind as anything and everything she tries on Renzō doesn't work. It's starting to make her a bit desperate because there is one solution to this in her book and it's something she really does not want to do...

Sighing she runs a hand through her hair as she reads through another spell that hopefully will work.

Renzō on the other hand sits in front of her book so he's not bugging her, quietly waiting for the next round of spells for her to try. Having since moved from her spell room to the kitchen for the sake of a table that Renzō can be set on safely, things have not gotten any better unfortunately and he's really starting to get worried. If his parents found out he got hit by a spell...yeah there's no way they would ever let him visit Izumo ever again.

“Hey Izumo-chan I don't mean to be pushy but is there anything you can do outside of trying random spells on me?” Renzō asks watching her flip through the pages.

She bites her lip before glancing up at him nervously. “Well...there is one, but it's a last resort...”

“What is it?” Renzō asks, hoping it might be a good thing, but that last resort part makes him doubtful.

“I can...I can summon up a demon and make a contract with them to fix you.” Izumo explains. “But I really do not want to do that...demons are tricky.”

They are often used as a last resort for witches, though the method for calling them is easy, and even though she's actually really good at summoning them Izumo does not like asking for help from them. There's always a price and sometimes it's not a very nice thing to pay.

“Oh...yikes...w-well just find a good alternate and I'll be fine...I hope.” Renzō laughs nervously as he scratches his cheek, quietly praying it doesn't resort to that. Summoning up a demon sounds bad...

Izumo just nods her head and focuses on finding a spell that can hopefully help get Renzō back to his original size. So far nothing has stuck and it just seems futile but she isn't about to give up. Finally she finds one that hopefully will work, and quickly draws a circle on a piece of paper.

“Stand on this.” She instructs Renzō, who does as she says.

Easily she says the spell out loud, keeping her hand over the small teenager with her eyes closed. Renzō closes his own eyes as he feels the energy wrap around him in a strange way. His entire body tingles with the power, especially his scalp, making him wonder what's going on. When the spell ends Izumo opens her eyes and chokes on her own spit at the sight now before her, covering her mouth with her hands.

Renzō on the other hand peaks his eye open to look at Izumo and gulps when he sees the surprised look on her face.

“I don't like that look Izumo-chan...what happened?” He asks slowly, trying to keep his calm.

She shakes her head not wanting to answer, but shakily reaches over to her kitchen's extra drawer and takes out a small hand mirror. Izumo holds it in front of Renzō to see what has happened, and the sight almost makes him faint from surprise.

His hair...his hair is pink!!

“Oh my god...” He groans running his hands through his hair. His now _pink_ hair. “What the hell happened!?”

“I don't know!” Izumo covers her entire face with her hands after placing the mirror down. “But I know I can fix this too!”

“Izumo-chan I think you need to relax for a moment...because honestly you might have to go with your last resort. Nothing is working.” He tells her as gently as he can, hoping it will get through to her. “Let's put a stop to this before I start growing extra eyes here.”

“B-but...” Izumo bites her lip in thought before nodding her head. “Alright...I'll summon up the demon to get some help with this.”

Renzō smiles at her happy to hear her agreement. “Good because I think everything might be pink here...” He opens his toga handkerchief to glance down it and nods his head. “Yep everything is pink.”

Izumo rolls her eyes as she flips to the page for summoning up demons, just silently hoping this will be enough in the end.

* * *

Back to Izumo's spell room they go, this time she's drawing a much bigger circle and making sure there are no mistakes. This is a very important process in summoning up demons considering how dangerous they can be. The circle is for Renzō's and her protection in the end making it so the demon cannot get free to hurt them until they all agree on a contract.

Renzō sits on Izumo's shoulders as she takes a knife she brought with her from the kitchen and winces when she cuts herself with the blade. The witch holds her hand over the circle as she takes slow, careful steps out of the circle letting the blood drop on to the circle as she chants the summons. Unlike all the other spells he's seen Izumo perform the air around them is sharper, more deadly making him grip onto her hair tight so he won't fall. He can see why she was reluctant to go this option.

Electricity snaps around them as a strong wind whips past them in a vicious cyclone, making it hard to stay on her shoulder. The light in the room dims as a bright blue fire takes form in the middle of the circle, slowly changing into a more human shape.

A figure emerges from those flames, standing perfectly still in the middle of the circle and this is when everything stops in a blink of an eye. Renzō holds his breath as he waits for something to happen, not exactly sure what and vaguely notices Izumo's is slightly shaking.

The demon that stands before them looks actually fairly normal to Renzō's eyes, wearing a jacket with pants and sneakers. The only thing different about this young man is his ears are longer and pointier, and it looks like he has a long black tail with a tuft of hair at the end. His eyes are closed, and looks calm as if he didn't just appear from out of blue flames.

Finally he opens his eyes revealing bright blue eyes that stare at them, and there seems to be a spark of curiosity in them.

“Are you the one who summoned me?” He asks looking at Izumo tilting his head. “You've got a very clear voice for such a young witch.”

“Thank you.” Izumo says, keeping her voice calm somehow.

“So what did you summon me for?” He asks looking around the room. “It's not often I get come to Assiah so something pretty bad must have happened.”

“It's...it's not bad but it's not good.” Izumo admits looking at Renzō who keeps his eyes on the demon. “There was an accident during one of my spells and he somehow shrunk because of it.”

The demon's blue eyes focus in on Renzō who gulps at the stare, but doesn't feel frightened. It's intense but it's not intimidating, and has a hint of something else he can't quite put his finger on.

“He is pretty small for a human so I was curious as to what happened. But the magic made me think he wasn't _actually_ human...I stand corrected.” The demon places his hands on his hips. “So I take it you want me to fix him and get him back to his original size right?”

Izumo nods her head at that. “Yeah that's exactly what I want...can you do it?”

The demon smiles happily at this and grins showing off his fangs to the two standing before him. “You bet I can! Now if you just erase this circle I can fix your friend up real--”

“Not so fast!” Izumo holds up her hand interrupting the demon. She narrows her eyes, swallowing thickly as a chill runs down her spin. “What do you want in return? Demons always ask for things in return and I'm not letting you out until we've got a solid contract.”

The demon sighs and rubs the back of his head, his excitement diminishing just a tiny bit but still hangs around. “Ahh damn you're a smart one...but you're right there needs to be a contract. So what can you give me in return?”

Izumo crosses her arms thinking about what she has that could equal to fixing Renzō and glances at the door, biting her lip nervously.

“I've got an air freshener potion brewing right now that's nearly done.” Izumo watches the demon's interest perk up at that, clearly curious. “If you want I can give it to you in exchange you fix him. The air freshener will never fade and will always smell like your favourite thing no matter what and it's made to smell differently to anyone who smells it.”

“Izumo-chan...you can't give that away!” Renzō whispers in her ear. “That was for one of your customers.”

“It's fine, I can always make another batch and apologize to the customer for the delay.” Izumo whispers back. “Besides it would be far worst if you're stuck like this so don't worry about it.”

Before Renzō can reply back he hears the demon hum to himself and looks over to see him rubbing his chin in thought.

“That's why this place smells so good...” The demon mumbles to himself before smiling. “Alright, you've got yourself a deal. You give me the air freshener, and in return I'll turn your friend back to his normal size. Does that sound good?”

The demon holds out his hand to Izumo who looks at it nervously, briefly wondering if she should agree to this. It almost seems to easy and when it comes to demons nothing is ever that way in the end. But at the same time he is the only person here who can help them out and fix Renzō so there's nothing else she can do.

Shakily she takes his hand, gripping it firmly. “It's...It's a deal.”

There is a rush of energy that takes over Izumo as they finalize the contract, with the thought that this demon's hand is very warm. Renzō feels a chill go down his spin when he notices the mischievous little grin on the demon's face quietly wondering if his friend has noticed, and what this demon has planned.

“So are you going to let me out of this circle or what?” The demon asks once Izumo let's go of his hand.

She frowns at that but understands what he means. “Alright...just no funny business.”

Izumo steps on the lines and erases a bit making it so the demon can go free. Before she can even react he rushes at her, grabbing Renzō in a blink of an eye and jumping just out of her reach.

“What the hell!?” She yells at him, gulping at the happy little grin on his face.

“I'm changing the conditions of our contract just a tiny bit.” The demon keeps his grip on Renzō gentle but firm making it clear there's no way the small teen will be able to get out of it.

“What do you mean by that?” Izumo looks from Renzō to the demon wondering what she should do and feels her stomach drop nervously. “Don't you dare hurt him!”

“Y-yeah I'm kinda small so I'd rather not die here,” Renzō laughs nervously glancing up at the demon who's got him.

“I mean I'm taking him with me as part of our contract now.” The demon explains easily. “If you want him back to normal, you have to prove your determination. Take him back from me before nightfall.”

Renzō feels his stomach drop at that, quietly wishing he hadn't been right about this demon's smile.

The fact it widens and he darts to Izumo, tapping her on the shoulder before laughing and running out of the room with a called, “Tag! You're it!” does not help at all.

* * *

The demon is fast. Very fast, moving so quickly Renzō has to grip the hand holding him and squeeze his eyes shut. It doesn't help that he jumps, and jumps very high at that, going a great distance before he hits the ground again.

Eventually he stops, Renzō still and silent until after the pause extends enough for him to open his eyes. He looks up at the demon and notices he seems to be admiring whatever is around him. Curious, Renzō looks out.

And squeaks, seeing that the demon is currently crouched on top of a flagpole with nothing but air beneath them.

The demon chuckles, his chest rumbling loudly to the currently small Renzō's ear. “Well, this is an interesting town here. And such a feisty witch.”

“H-hey...what are you doing?” Renzō demands, shrinking back as the demon turns those bright blue eyes on him. From this angle, Renzō can see how inhuman they are, with pupils that are slitted and red in colour. “Aren't you supposed to fulfil your c-contract?”

The demon laughs, shifting his position slightly. “That is true. But she didn't fully cover all the bases there. So I'm allowed to _test_ her first.”

He then turns to Renzō, holding him out in his hand and adjusting his position so he's lying on his back. Renzō pales, terrified of how easy it would be for the demon to drop him. This makes the demon laugh again. “Don't worry I won't hurt you...my name is Rin. What's yours, little doll?”

Renzō stares at him. _Rin_? This troublesome demon has such a simple, even girly name? Renzō swallows. “R-Renzō.”

“Renzō. Pretty name.” Rin muses, then deft undoes the toga that is the handkerchief, making Renzō yelp and then shiver at the increased cold. “Hmm...this says Izumo on it.” Rin says after a moment, lifting the handkerchief to his eyes and closing his hand over Renzō once again.

“Y-yes.” Renzō's teeth chatter, but the warmth of Rin's hand helps combat the chill in the air. “That's her name.”

“Such lovely names for lovely people.” Rin stuffs the handkerchief into a pocket then lifts Renzō up to his face. Renzō shivers, not sure what to do in response to the look Rin is giving him. It looks like he's interested in Renzō, but he's not sure in what manner.

Rin's grin returns, and this close Renzō can't miss the fangs in his mouth. “This should be fun.” He says softly, then brings Renzō closer to him, opening up his jacket slightly and stuffing him in the top before closing it. Renzō lets out a small sound, feeling suddenly much warmer and hearing/feeling Rin's heartbeat from his new position. He grips the edge of the jacket before him, looking out at the sky before him.

Then closes his eyes and screams as Rin leaps out again.

* * *

Izumo curses and chases after the demon as soon as she gets her feet back under her, but it's too late. The balcony doors sway in the wind and Izumo is left staring out at the open sky.

She rushes back inside and looks at the clock that hangs in her living room and kitchen area and curses. She doesn't have that much at all to catch the demon and get Renzō back by the time limit.

Muttering to herself, she heads to her room to get her broom. A witch's broom is always essential. Certainly Izumo knows the method for flight doesn't _need_ a broom, but it's traditional and easy enough to craft yourself without too much trouble and minimal instruction.

Izumo grabs for her coat and some quick supplies, including her map and compass, stuffing them into a bag that she swings over her shoulder. Glancing around quickly to make sure she has everything, Izumo marches out to the balcony herself.

Stepping up on to the railing, something she's done plenty of times before since moving here, Izumo takes a deep breath and straddles her broom.

Then she pushes off into the air, shooting forward and up with the wind blowing in her face and the sky above her and the town beneath her in no time.

For a moment, Izumo lets the normal joy and calm that flying gives her seep in, before she shakes it off and pulls out her compass. Getting out a marker, Izumo carefully marks the compass with sigils before she clips it to her broom. Making sure it's firmly attached, she takes in a deep breath.

And begins casting the Find spell which is her only hope.

* * *

Renzō is too busy trying not to faint from sheer terror that he only notices after a minute that Rin has stopped moving. And even then it's because Rin removes him from his jacket and sets him down.

Renzō looks up and around, wondering where they are now. He's on a table, a table that is covered in so many teapots he can't even see them all.

“What is going on...” Renzō wonders, then shivers. “Gah...cold...”

“Whoops. Right...” Rin reaches over and, despite him flinching, taps Renzō lightly on the head. Renzō lets out a loud yelp as suddenly he's covered in silk and taffeta and who knows what else. Looking down at the frilly, silky dress he's now in – in a deep pink at that – Renzō flushes.

Rin chuckles. “There, that suits you.”

Renzō lets out a small whining sound, then glances back up at Rin. “What's going on here anyways? What's with all the teapots?”

“A test for that lovely, prideful witch.” Rin says, leaning back in the chair and eyeing Renzō as he slowly stands up and, twitching at the odd sensations the dress gives him, steps away from all the teapots. “You don't have to worry.”

“I am worried...” Renzō mutters. He can't think of why teapots are needed here and frankly it scares him a bit. This is a demon after all he is talking about. A particularly mischievous one too.

“Heh. Very well.” Renzō can't dodge before Rin grabs him up again and lifts him up to his eye level despite his protests. Back in Rin's hands, Renzō closes his eyes as Rin appears to examine him, squeaking slightly at the soft fingers gently going over his body. “Heh, seems you had another accident...afraid that one is permanent.”

Renzō flushes. _'Oh great, I'm going to be stuck with pink hair...'_

Rin lets out a sigh, setting Renzō back down on the table gently. “You don't need to be so stiff. I'm not the harming type of demon.”

“...right.” Renzō doesn't grace that with a proper response. Rin sighs, rather dramatically, and leans his head against his hand.

“Very well...aah, she shall be here shortly.” Rin grins at Renzō and holds out a hand. “Time to get ready.”

He snaps his fingers and Renzō yelps in shock as, with a great yanking sensation, he's suddenly elsewhere. Stumbling a bit, Renzō looks around the dark place he's in, hearing the strange sound his feet make as they move.

“Where am...waaah!” Renzō finds himself manipulated up by something invisible, like strings, until he's up hanging in the air. Gulping, Renzō starts praying that whatever this test is Izumo will pass...

...especially as he sees liquid slowly seeping in below...

* * *

Izumo lands directly before the demon, who is currently sitting behind a table that has so many teapots on it that she has to stare baffled at it for a long time before she shakes it off and finally approaches him.

Keeping the table between her and him, Izumo narrows her eyes. “Where is Shima?”

“Shima? You mean Renzō?” The demon hums. “And you are Izumo, yes?”

“Yes.” Izumo answers tartly, shifting slightly and starting to get worried for Renzō.

“My name is Rin.” He offers her with a smile. It's a small, almost crooked grin there and makes him look adorable. Izumo doesn't buy it.

“Where is he?” Izumo demands, ignoring the name he gave her.

Rin chuckles. “In one of the teapots. You don't have much time to find him either. I set them up special...there should be some hot tea slowly filling them up...” He taunts her.

Izumo pales and chills at that. “What...what are you doing?!”

“I said I'm testing you. Find him. You just have to lift the correct lid, he's been tied to it.” Rin says, humming slightly and leaning back in his seat. “Of course, the question is do you know the right way to find him?”

Izumo grinds her teeth, glancing at the compass on her broomstick. It is no help at this range, not with so many teapots in one location.

Izumo steps forward, looking over the table. Hoping for a sign, a cry for help perhaps, that will direct her to Renzō. She should be able to sense the magic on him, but the entire table is filled with a fog of magic from all the enchanted teapots, rendering that impossible as well.

“I'd say you got five minutes left.” The words are delivered casually but it spikes a bit of panic and worry in Izumo. She has to struggle to control herself and she goes for the nearest teapot, lifting up the lid. It is unsuccessful, and so is the next, and the next, and the next.

Izumo is close to panicking and she can only imagine what Renzō is going through.

_'How...how do I find out where he is?!'_ Izumo wails to herself, looking over the table. She looks up at the demon at the head of it, who appears to be watching her with interest. A thought strikes her then; he put Renzō there, so he knows where he is.

Izumo grits her teeth. _'No way am I begging for him to save Shima.'_

“Two minutes.” Rin warns her.

Izumo wavers, looking at the teapots and then over at Rin. She closes her eyes and curses. Then bows towards him. “Please...tell me where Shima is. Please.”

There is silence for a long moment. “You mean it?” He says after a moment.

“Yes. I...I beg you. Please. Give him back.” Izumo swallows, and for a long moment she fears that it won't work.

Then Rin laughs. “Very well.” He snaps his fingers and all the teapots vanish. Looking up Izumo spots Renzō suddenly appearing in front of her – still small – just in time to catch him.

Izumo stares, noticing he's wearing a pink and frilly dress, as Renzō pants. “Holy shit.” He gasps and shudders. “I thought I was gonna drown.”

“Oh you wouldn't have.” Rin stands from the chair, languidly, and grins at the two humans in front of him. “I said I wasn't going to hurt you, didn't I? If she hadn't done as she did, she merely wouldn't have gotten you _back_.”

Izumo gapes at him. “Then that...that was...?!”

“A test.” Rin grins at her again, stepping in front of her and making her have to look up slightly to meet his gaze. “I told you, I was going to test you. I don't deal with people who will put their pride before the sake of friends, or worse.”

Izumo swallows. “Alright. So, I passed your test. Turn Shima back to normal.”

Rin tilts his head in acknowledgement and snaps his fingers. Izumo yelps and falls backwards, along with Renzō who is suddenly full sized again. He catches himself with a bang, just above Izumo's face. They stare at each other for a long moment, faces slowly turning red, then Renzō scrambles back up.

He makes a face at finding out he's still wearing the pink dress, but figures it's either that or being naked. “Um...well, thanks.” Renzō gets out after a moment, as Izumo stands and brushes herself off.

Izumo sighs. “We best get you back to my place first...you need to get changed before you head home.”

Renzō looks up at the sky and winces at how dark it is. “R-right. Damn, my mom's gonna kill me...wait, don't tell me I have to take the broom?! That's not comfortable!”

Izumo rolls her eyes and drags him over to wear she set her broom aside, Renzō whining the whole time. Despite his complaints Renzō is soon on the broom and clinging gently to Izumo as she takes off into the sky.

Rin watches them go and lets out a whistle. “Hmm...appears they didn't notice me...” His grin returns again in full force. “Best head to her home then...”

* * *

Landing on Izumo's balcony, Renzō stumbles off, rubbing his rear. “Ow, ow...” He glances at the dress he's wearing and makes a face. “Damn...Izumo-chan, where did you put my clothes?” Renzō calls, as he enters into the apartment.

He stops as he sees who's sitting on Izumo's couch, gaping.

“It's still in my workroom...” Izumo trails off herself as she enters, gasping. “Wha?! What are you doing here?”

Rin gives them both a cheerful wave. “Yo.”

“Bu-but!” Izumo points at him. “You finished the contract! You are to head back to Gehenna then!”

“Am I?” Rin asks lightly. “Well, if I was a full blooded demon yes, but I'm half-human. I can stay on Assiah as long as I wish with that in mind.”

Izumo stares at him. Renzō lets out a small whine, stepping back and not liking the rustling reminder of the dress he's still wearing.

Rin's grin widens. “So, looks like we are going to be roommates, Izumo.”

“NO WAY!!”

And so does it begin...

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please comment below. If we get enough comments, we might expand this verse.


End file.
